SyAORAN'S DREAM
by KenYuReYaNeYoJiZuKaoMaNa
Summary: Syaoran came back to Japn to visited Sakura undfortunately he got accident by helping Meylin


**Prolouge**: Syaoran and Sakura had been together for a year now….

They are both happy. Syaoran planned to visit Sakura since he came from Hong Kong. He absolutely missed Sakura so much.. While Sakura is excited too she wants also to see Syaoran but she said to herself they will meet soon…..

Syaoran planned to buy a gift from Sakura he wants to be happy when Sakura received the gift will be giving by Syoaran………

**SYAORAN"S DREAMS**

While Syaoran is walking……….. Meylin saw him

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Meylin what are you doing here?" asked Syaoran

"Well nothing I was buying a thing here, well by the way Welcome back you've surprise well how long you been here?"

"Oh I see, well I came here since yesterday and yet I want to visit Sakura today then I saw you."

"Oh really."

"Yup I guess I have to buy something it's for Sakura"

"Well that's a good idea I will accompany you but don't forget I will never give up I will be your wife in the future."

"Are you not getting sick telling me to that Meylin?"

"No because I will never give up Syaoran I will not give up!!!!"

And they walk……while there were walking there was a car with has very very fast accuracy the driver didn't mentioned Syaoran and Meylin The car will accent to Meylin but thank God quickly catch Syaoran unfortunately Syaoran was the one who has a car accident. The people came to them and shouted

"A boy a boy he had a car accident help us!!!"

Then Sakura felt a little nervous…

"What's the matter Sakura?" asked Kero-chan

"Nothing" Sakura forced to smiled

But there was something wrong that Sakura didn't know but she was very worried while Syaoran stayed at the hospital and the doctor said he has been comatose for a while not knowing when or how will he awake all the persons around him must talk to him so that he can easily recovered. Meylin don't know what to do. It's already 9:000 pm and yet Sakura is really very look like nervous and the phone ring

Ring Ring

"Coming"

And Sakura answered the phone

"Moshi Moshi"

"Sa….Saku…. Sakura"

"Meylin what is it is there any problem?"

"It's It's"

"It's what calm down Meylin"

"It's Shaoran"

"What happened to him?" worriedly asked Sakura

"He is been comatose"

"Nani? What did you say?"

"Gomene Sakura it's my fault I didn't mean it"

"Where is he?"

"We are here in the hospital In Western Tokyo Hospital"

"I am going there"

And Sakura cut the phone she go to the hospital she saw Meylin

"Gomene Sakura it's my fault if Syaoran didn't save me from that car he will not be like this" crying said Meylin

Sakura didn't say anything she has a blank expression at that day

"The doctor said we must talk to him so that he will be fast for him to recovered"

Sakura went to the room of Syaoran she talk to him and said

"What happened to you Syaoran I am very worried with you a lot Im happy that your back but I am not happy of what happened to you, It's my fault I will never forgive myself if there was bad happened to you" after Sakura cried she fall a sleep beside Syaoran

While Syaoran

sleeping he dream about Sakura crying and said that she will never forgive herself if there was bad happened to you but when he woke up he saw Sakura walking with Tomoyo and said

"It was only a dream I though there was something wrong with Sakura On their classes

It's their Home Economics subject he really fall in love with Sakura but Sakura and Syaoran are not yet together at that time………

On their dismissal time Syaoran waited Sakura

"At last Sakura you're here"

"Oh Gomene if you waited"

"That's alright"

"Wanna walk home together?"

'Sure"

Whie there were walking Sakura and Syaoran were both quiet…

"Ano- Syaoran kun I was wondering why you waited me at school"

"Well It's nothing"

"Okay"

And Syaoran walks faster than Sakura

'Actually Sakura I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I….."

"I…..?"  
"I was impressed at you a while ago at our Home Economics"

"Oh that Arigato"

"No, I mean Sakura Kinomoto I love you"

Sakura didn't know what to say as for Syaoran he walk already then

"Matte Syaoran, Im glad that you tell this to me I love you too Syaoran"

"What did you said?"

"I said I love you too"

"Really?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes"

"Only if we are still at the young age?"

"Of course"

And they walk home together when they arrived at the house of Sakura

"Syaoran want to come in?"

"No thanks"

"Okay take care when walking okay?"

"Hai"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

And Touya came

"What are you doing here?"

'Oniichan!!!!"

"Is this kid bullying you again?"  
"No no he's not"

"Then tell me what this kid doing here?"

"We walk home together"

"Nani?"

"Oniichan!!!!!"

"Hey Kid you must go home now"

"Hai"

"Bye Syaoran" said Sakura

"Bye"

After a few months they been together they are both happy and One day while they were walking there was a car was accidentally cannot control the break so Sakura will be accident but Syaoran saved Sakura from the accident and yet Syaoran is been accident

When they went to the hospital

As the doctor said he has a comatose then Meylin heared that Syaoran at the hospital so she quickly go to the hospital

"This is your fault Kinomoto how dare you do this to Syaoran!!!"

Sakura didn't mentioned Meylin

"Kinomoto leave Syaoran alone he doesn't need you anymore you see he is not good it's because of you!"

Yet Sakura didn't mentioned still Meylin until she fainted

"Sakura wake up"

But Sakura didn't woke up Meylin was too embarrassed to herself she didn't mean to do that she don't know what to do she thinks that Sakura has a trauma of what happened to them with Syaoran… when Sakura woke up she didn't talk to anyone even Tomoyo and her brothers even his father she thinks that this is really her fault….. but she return to sleep afterwards many of them were shock because Sakura didn't talk to them especially Tomoyo and when Sakura is sleeping she dream Syaoran

"Sakura don't worry I will be fine so please talk to them they are absolutely worried with you especially Meylin that she though that this is her fault don't worry I will be back for you"

Then she woke up

"Syaoran!!!"

"Syaoran is alright now Sakura he woke up already he is worried you a lot when Syaoran dreaming Sakura said to Syaoran

"Syaoran let's go back I missed you so much I will never forgive my self if there was something happened to you I will be waiting for you"

Then Syaoran woke up and return to his senses and he saw Sakura beside him sleeping and he hold her hands and Sakura woke up she saw Syaoran smiling at her and Sakura embraced Syaoran

"You made me worry a lot" said Sakura while crying

"Gomene Sakura I didn't mean to made you worry I promise I will never do that again"


End file.
